Life Goes On and On!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: You are my positive energy reservoir ...


" _Okaerinasai_ , Naruto!"

Belum sempat Uzumaki Naruto menjawab (tangannya saja masih di gagang pintu), sang istri—Uzumaki Ino—melanjutkan ,

"Capek, ya? Mau makan dulu? Mau mandi dulu? Atau—mau aku?"

Heh—lelucon mesum yang sudah ketinggalan zaman.

Sesaat, Naruto memandang miris pada sang istri. Selanjutnya, ia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Pintu sudah tertutup sempurna, Naruto pun melangkah masuk rumahnya lebih dalam.

"Aku mau kau—"

* * *

 **LIFE GOES ON AND ON!**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. OOC-ness. Kinda plotless. Rush.**_

 _ **Somehow I wanna dedicate this to all of Ino's fans out there.  
Thanks for your endless support!**_

* * *

"—mendengarkan ceritaku terlebih dahulu."

Naruto pun melewati Ino begitu saja. Ino yang semula sudah memancarkan binar pengharapan, kini menyorotkan pertanyaan.

Naruto tak langsung menjelaskan. Terlebih dahulu ia menggeletakkan jas hitamnya secara asal di meja pendek di ruang tamu mereka. Ia pun kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa yang empuk. Melihat Ino yang masih berdiri dalam kebingungan, Naruto menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya.

Sementara Naruto melonggarkan dasi dan melepaskan kancing teratas kemejanya, Ino pun akhirnya duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum simpul—senyum tulus pertamanya setelah pulang dari kantor.

"Ada apa di kantor?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit berhati-hati.

"Aaa—" Sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya, Naruto mulai bercerita. "Kau ingat sekitar dua bulan lalu …."

Naruto bisa melihat Ino memperhatikan ceritanya dengan saksama. Sejujurnya, ia sudah lelah mengulangi cerita kegagalannya untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Ya—tentu saja, banyak orang-orang ingin tahu dan ia tak bisa menutup-nutupi permasalahannya sebaik ia menutupi perasaannya. Senyum palsu di sana-sini membuat energi mentalnya terkuras!

Kadang Naruto merindukan masa kecilnya ketika ia bisa tertawa dengan bebas tanpa beban. Berbuat kesalahan pun, tanpa perlu memasang senyum palsu, ia bisa bangkit dengan segera.

"Begitu," ujar Ino akhirnya bersuara. "Jadi intinya, hal yang kaupikir sepele berbulan-bulan lalu, ternyata dampaknya baru dirasakan sekarang? Lalu kau jadi kewalahan mengurus bagian yang berantakan itu?"

"Sederhananya seperti itu," jawab Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya ia rentangkan di atas sandaran sofa.

Di luar dugaan, Ino malah tertawa. Ia kemudian mencubit-cubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Inwoo! Apa yang kauwlakukan?"

"Masa hanya karena itu kau langsung _down_? Kau kan memang sudah terbiasa gagal, Naruto?"

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari pipinya. Alisnya mengernyit tak senang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa—dari kecil kau dicap sebagai pembuat onar. Di kelas kau termasuk murid dengan peringkat terendah …," Ino mulai menghitung list kegagalan Naruto di masa lalu, "… kau juga sempat ditolak di SMP yang sama dengan Sakura hingga kalian pisah sekolah. Di SMA kau terancam dikeluarkan karena kasus perkelahian. Lalu yang lebih penting …."

Ino tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan. Seketika Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kau gagal menikah dengan Sakura dan malah terjebak bersamaku! Hahaha."

"Hei! Kata 'terjebak' itu agak—"

"Tapi, apa kau merasa menyesal menikah denganku?" tanya Ino sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Rambut pirangnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, Naruto seakan kembali terpesona oleh istrinya. Namun, ia cepat-cepat mengenyahkan segala pemikiran yang tak ada sangkut-pautnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyesal. Sebaliknya …."

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Penyesalan nggak akan mengubah apa pun, 'kan? Sebaliknya, jika kau bisa menghadapi masalah dan menikmati hari-harimu, hal baik pasti akan datang …."

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau pasti bisa melewati hal tak menyenangkan ini, Naruto. Sebagaimana kau sudah berhasil melewati macam-macam kegagalan di masa lalu~!" tambah Ino sambil kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Mungkin memang kasus kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan kegagalan-kegagalanmu yang dulu, tapi toh kau tetap harus menjalaninya, 'kan?"

Naruto masih tak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab kata-kata menenangkan dari sang istri. Ia pun tak merasa bahwa ia perlu untuk berkata apa-apa sekarang. Cukup. Ia hanya perlu membiarkan suara Ino membiusnya—menghangatkan hatinya.

"Dan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kau cuma punya dua pilihan. Apa kau mau membuat hal yang sudah buruk bertambah buruk dengan tetap bersikap negatif, atau kau mau membuatnya lebih baik dengan bersikap positif."

"Satu-satunya pilihan adalah membuat segalanya lebih baik."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Bagaikan cermin, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Ino. Kelelahannya perlahan hilang, digantikan suatu semangat yang aneh.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Hm?"

"Kau memang sumber energi positifku!" Naruto pun meraih sebelah tangan Ino lalu menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Sama-sama, Naruto! Kau kan juga tahu bahwa aku tak selalu bisa bersikap positif, di saat seperti itu … kaulah yang menopangku," balas Ino. Dengan tangan yang bebas, Ino kemudian _menoel-noel_ pipi Naruto dengan jari telunjuk.

Begitu melihat senyum Ino yang begitu lepas, permasalahan Naruto di kantor seolah terbang begitu saja. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto pun langsung memeluk Ino—setengah mendorongnya hingga keduanya terjatuh di atas sofa.

"Hei—"

Naruto masih menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu kanan Ino. Kemudian, dengan suara setengah berbisik, ia berkata,

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Ino sudah akan menjawab, saat tiba-tiba Naruto melakukan hal di luar dugaannya. Laki-laki itu mendadak saja mengecup leher Ino dan tangannya dengan nakal sudah menjamah bagian punggung Ino—mencari pengait untuk bra yang tengah dipakai sang wanita.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _Baka_?!" ujar Ino sambil mendorong suaminya tersebut menjauh.

"Lho? Rasanya tadi pas pulang aku mendengar ada tawaran untuk _menyantapmu_?"

Mata Ino melotot galak pada Naruto yang masih belum begitu beranjak dari atasnya. Ino kembali mendorong Naruto hingga suaminya itu terpaksa menggeser posisi tubuhnya. Ino pun mengubah posisi dan mengusahakan agar kakinya bisa kembali menyentuh lantai.

"Tawaran itu sudah tak berlaku," ujar Ino lagi sambil berdiri.

"Eeehh~ Ino! Bukannya kau mau menghibur suamimu yang sedang stress karena pekerjaannya ini?"

Ino berkacak pinggang sambil melihat dengan tatapan merendahkan main-main pada Naruto yang masih bersimpuh di atas sofa.

"Salah sendiri kau menolakku tadi!"

"Ng? Aku nggak menolakmu. Seingatku aku cuma bilang … 'Aku mau kau mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu'. Ya, 'kan?"

"U-ukh!" Seketika kepercayaan diri Ino terlihat sedikit menghilang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto pun ikut berdiri. Ia menarik Ino di pinggangnya dan kemudian memamerkan cengiran lebar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku nggak memaksa _sekarang_ kalau istriku ini sudah nggak mau …."

Ino terkikik geli. "Tapi _nanti_ , ya? Dasar! Aku sudah tahu tabiatmu." Ino pun kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Lalu sembari sedikit berjinjit, ia mengecup ujung hidung Naruto.

Naruto membalas Ino dengan menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan di pipi sang istri. Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang lebih panas, keduanya kemudian sepakat untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu.

Selanjutnya, berkat Ino, malam itu Naruto benar-benar bisa melupakan permasalahan yang terjadi di kantornya. Anggap saja, isi ulang energi sebelum ia akan kembali berjuang di keesokan harinya.

Hidup memang seperti ini, 'kan? Tak semua akan berjalan sebagaimana keinginanmu, tapi tetap saja kau harus melangkah maju ke depan. Kita tak tahu apa yang menunggu setelah ada badai. Mungkin saja … setelah badai, kau akan melihat suatu pelangi yang indah!

Karena itu … jangan menyerah, Naruto!

(Dan bagi semua yang juga tengah mengalami hal-hal tak menyenangkan dan kegagalan seperti Naruto, tetap semangat, ya!)

o

o

o

 _ ***END***_

* * *

Aku kembali bawa fanfict singkat. Setidaknya, aku lagi berusaha mengembalikan semangat ngetik dengan bikin fanfict-fanfict pendek gini. (Alasan doang, padahal dari dulu juga seneng bikin ff pendek). Haha.

Btw, sedikit PENGUMUMAN.

Aku mau bikin _challenge_ buat diriku sendiri, tapi aku butuh bantuan teman-teman nih (semoga ada yang baca sampai sini).

Jadi, aku mau coba bikin **sekuel _one-shot_ **dari salah satu fanfict aku yang **chara-nya Ino**. Dari pembaca sekalian, fanfict mana yang paling kalian inginkan untuk dibuat sekuelnya? Ditunggu jawabannya lewat komen juga, ya? Jawaban terbanyak ntar aku coba bikin sekuelnya. Kalau jumlahnya sama semua, aku pilih yang kira-kira menarik bagi aku.

Kayak bakal ada yang jawab aja, ya! Haha! _But still_ , aku tunggu! Batas waktunya sampai **pertengahan Mei.**

Baiklah, segitu aja pengumumannya. Aku tunggu kritik saran kesan pesan teman-teman sekalian tentang cerita kali ini, ya. Aku juga tunggu jawaban teman-teman kalau-kalau ada yang tertarik bantu aku buat melaksanakan _challenge_ -ku. Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya!

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


End file.
